Jonah's New Crush
by hotXsexyXBoys
Summary: Jonah Lomu has fallen in love again, hard. A mysterious tank engine watching him from the seats of an empty stadium, now he wants a date with Jonah? what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Jonah grunted putting down the rugby ball, he wa tired after playing rugby against the Springboks. "Good job out there Jonah!" RIchie Macaw said, patting Jonah on the back. Jonah smiled at Richie and said "You too Richie." Jonah was happy with how he played he had scored at least 50 tries, he was probably one of the best all black players in the world. He started walking out of the stadium when he felt two eyes staring at him and his own eyes found their way back to the first pair of eyes, sitting alone in the empty seats was a lone tank engine. Jonah's heart skipped a heartbeat as the tank engine gave him a little smile. Jonah, feeling all of a sudden really embarrassed, hurriedly left the field. but his mind did not once leave the thought of the tank engine's smile. He got to the changing rooms and Daniel Carter was drying himself with a towel, "Hi dan" said Jonah and Daniel said hi back. then he inspected jonah's face, jonah was blushing red. "why r u blushing jonah?" asked dan carter, but jonah just blushed more and looked away and said "im not blushing!" but daniel knew Jonah had just got a new crush, because he and jonah had been friends for a long time, "yeah right!" dan carter said laughing, "it was the tank engine in the crowd wasnt it" Jonah was shocked that daniel knew, but then he remembered daniel was mysterious and had lots of secrets up his rugby jersey, "so u know then?" jonah mumbled, looking at his dirt covered cleats. daniel smirked, "of course i know jonah, his name is thomas and he told me he wants a date with u" jonah was really shocked now, "he wants a date with .. me?!" he gasped, daniel just laughed again, "its ok i will help u get ready" daniel said. Jonah was really nervous but also excited. "so his name is thomas ..." he whispered to himself smiling, "thomas the tank engine...", Daniel was walking out of the changing room, but stopped then he was looking at Jonah " come on u love struck silly." he exclaimed and jonah jumped then said "s-sorry!" and ran out following dan carter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonah looked up and down his attire, dressed in a skin tight t ahirt that read "ready 2 party" also he was wearing a tight pair of skinnies that showed his curves off, and made his butt look also tight. He was smokin. Daniel carter had stars in his eyes, "very kawaii Jonah, omg" he said to jonah, but jonah just blushed "do you really think so?" He asked when his heart was beating really fast as daniel said "Thomas is going to love it".

Jonah thought about thomas and his blue paint job and how his big black eyes followed Jonah as jonah left the stadium, he knew there must be something special between them. He was ready, suddenly filled with a lot of determination a lot of determination to impress the tank engine.

Thump, thump. He began to get closer to thomas, walking slowly but it felt to jonah that it was happening too fast, he was suddenly in front of thomas, inches from his black eyes, his sparkling blue paint coat, "hi.." jonah said meekly his voice trembling, thomas smiled, "jonah lomu ive been waited for you." Thomas said, his voice was low and musty, filled with manly charm (A/N: i changed it coz i wanted him to be sexy ok?) Jonahs knees felt weak but he tried to remain strong, "so why did you want to see me?" He asked thomas who just smirked sexily, jonahs heart thumped extra loudly this time and jonah was worried that thomas maybe had heard his heart thumping but luckily even if he did, thomas did not say anything about. "Its true that it was love at first sight jonah, let me take you out for lunch."

"!" Jonah gasped, but he was also so happy! So he agreed, and thomas motioned to his seat and jonah jumped in the back of thomas and they went to wellington for lunch. They ate icecream and laughed alot, jonah got some on his nose and he didnt know until thomas wiped it off and licked it, which made jonah embarrassed but felt like this was just so right for him. Their date was coming to an end when thomas confessed something to jonah, "jonah" thomas said as they were sitting in the botanical gardens as the sunset, "yes tommy?" Jonah said nuzzling further into thomas' side as they lay on a picnic blanket. "Jonah the real truth is i am the son of a rich japanese family." Jonah didnt know that, he kept listening to thomas. "And they want me to go on the bachelor to find my true love." Jonah sat up and looked at thomas, he was worried now. "I want you to be a contestant," jonah was shocked, "really?" Thomas nodded.

"Jonah Lomu will you try and win my heart on reality tv."

"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

And that is when jonah lomu travelled to america, knowing this is the only thing he wanted in his life. Thomas the tank engine. He would win. He had to. He was in love for the first time in his life, find out what happens next time on Bachelor Tank Engine edition.

A/N: rip jonah i am sry u ded now : (


End file.
